


【伯爵咕哒♀】糖果与鲜花

by Chunzaoqiutang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 伯爵咕哒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunzaoqiutang/pseuds/Chunzaoqiutang





	【伯爵咕哒♀】糖果与鲜花

去参加前任的婚礼，顺道约了个炮。  
藤丸立香坐在车座上，觉得自己可能是疯了。  
情趣酒店的灯光暧昧，和她约炮的对象正在洗澡，磨砂玻璃投影出他的身体，这个和她认识不到两个小时的外国男人，其实算得上是个非常不错的对象。来自玛修的讯息从通讯栏中冒出来，问她现在在哪里的时候，她答非所问地给玛修回复了一句，“不用担心，我没什么事”。  
迄今为止，藤丸立香一共交了两个男朋友，都是外国人。  
第一任是个看起来非常废材的医生，叫罗马尼•阿基曼。那个时候她还是个愚蠢又虚荣的JK少女，不知道怎么就看上他，两个人年龄相差十四岁。相处的时候，她总觉得自己才是年长的那个，接个吻对方都要哆嗦，有次牙齿直接磕到了她的嘴唇上。  
她带了一个星期的口罩，逢人就说自己最近患了流行性感冒。那个时候她十六岁，每天想着自己一定要跟罗曼结婚，笨蛋罗曼实在是太蠢了。要是错过了她这样的好姑娘，以后肯定会孤独终老的。  
然而她嫁给罗曼的梦停止在了十七岁，罗曼死了。  
明明就是个废材，每次都会紧张兮兮地拉着她的手问东问西，还背着她偷偷地喜欢一个网络偶像。结果他却突然变成了拯救世界的英雄，同时搭上了自己的命，她觉得这实在是太糟糕了。  
就在这样的情形下，她认识了第二任男朋友，亚瑟•潘多拉贡。  
据说他曾是罗曼的旧友，罗曼托亚瑟照顾她。如果不是罗曼已经死了，她真的想要撬开他废材的大脑，看看里面到底装了些什么，为什么会委托年轻英俊的男性照顾自己的女朋友啊？  
她和亚瑟，就这样顺理成章地在了一起。  
偶尔他会感慨一句，她跟自己的前任女友颇为相似。这个时候她已经脱离了低级JK少女的癖好，对于亚瑟的感慨只是微微一笑，左耳进右耳出。这样过了几年，就在她觉得自己可能要跟亚瑟结婚了的时候，某个熟人来访，看着他们的相处模式，突然感慨道：“你和亚瑟的相处方式，看起来不太像情侣啊！”  
她恍惚了几天，玛修问她怎么了，她回了一句，可能要分手。  
然后她就跟亚瑟分了手，坚决果断。他挂念着他的前任女友，而她并不爱他，两人因为罗曼而维系到了一起，这样生出的纠葛，并不能算作是爱情。亚瑟的态度被她遗忘，她换了所有的联系方式，直到今年在邻居阿尔托莉雅小姐那里，得知了亚瑟要结婚的消息。  
她拿到了一张请柬，然后跟着阿尔托莉雅的亲友团们，一起去参加了亚瑟的婚礼。  
等到了婚礼现场，看着新郎的脸时，她才觉得自己并没有放下。她有一点儿不甘心，但仔细想想，她并没有不甘心的理由，她和亚瑟本就是因为罗曼才走到一起的。两人之间的感情并不算纯粹，他们在一起的那几年里，没有争吵过，自然也就难以发展出一段蜿蜒曲折的爱情来。  
她离开了婚礼现场的时候，新娘还没出现。  
新娘不管是亚瑟的前任，还是别人，对她而言都不重要了。

她承认，她一开始确实是被外国男人英俊的侧脸晃了眼。他穿着墨绿色的风衣，中长发被压在帽檐下，眼睛却像是灼烧的火焰。明明是拒人于千里之外的冰冷，却又因为眼睛的中和，变得暧昧了起来。  
可能是因为她在亚瑟的婚礼上气得晕了头，她坐在了男人的身侧。  
他抬眼看她，似乎在诧异她的到来。过了许久，他在面前花花绿绿的甜品店宣传单上写下了自己的名字，是漂亮的花体字，可惜她不认识法文，并不能认出他究竟写了什么。他将钢笔放回自己的口袋中，说道：“埃德蒙•唐泰森，我的名字。”  
按理说，她应该同他交换名字的，然后再发展一份全新的感情。  
毕竟在和亚瑟分手之后，她已经空窗很久了。  
可是她没有，她向埃德蒙提出了邀约，对方愣了一下，然后和她一起走进了情趣酒店。等到机器吐出硬币的时候，她才觉得自己的举动实在有些草率了，一时间心里生出了几分退缩的想法。  
硬币冰冷地硌在她的掌心，情趣酒店的灯光暗沉沉的，她抬头仰视着埃德蒙。他的面部线条生得实在是漂亮，她一直不太容易辨别外国男人的年纪，虽然她之前交往过两个外国男友。她眨了眨眼睛，说道：“我去买两听可乐好了，刚才的甜点有些腻。”  
爱德蒙点了点头，说道：“好。”  
她突然有种重回年少的错觉，就像是她第一次跟罗曼出来，两个人都紧张地不行。然后罗曼跑到便利店去买了一大堆的零食回来，她被投喂到打嗝，她一边打嗝一边骂他：“笨蛋罗曼，谁要大半夜吃东西啊！”  
易拉罐被拉开，可乐的气泡在罐子中轻声作响，她看着电车play的主题房间，觉得有些窒息。刚刚选房间的时候，为了表现出自己是老手，她并没有细看，随便挑了一个自己比较满意的数字就确认了。  
她并不想跟约炮的对象玩这种play啊，她并没有奇怪的性癖啊！  
电车的车窗玻璃透明，里面是暖黄色的灯光。她偷偷观察着埃德蒙，对方漂亮的脸上并没有什么表情，没有感到惊讶，也没有感到高兴，他非常平静地看了一眼设置的车厢，将自己的风衣脱下来递给她，说道：“我先去洗个澡。”  
这可真是意外地缓解了她的尴尬，她看着埃德蒙走进一旁的浴室，磨砂玻璃并不能阻挡她的视线，他解下衬衣的领口，取下红色的领带，看起来真是古板到了极点。她想自己到是底约了一个怎样的对象，身上随时携带着钢笔，穿着复古的着装，甚至表现出的行为都十分板正严肃。  
……总而言之，他什么都像，就是不像能够随便答应一夜情的人。  
她暗暗地感慨着人不可貌相，然后走进了车厢。她每天乘坐着早高峰的电车去上班，车厢里面拥挤得能将人肺部的空气都挤压出去，还要担心过于拥挤的人群会导致自己不能按时下车，说实在的，她对电车是没有什么想法的。  
车厢里面空落落的，暖黄的灯光打在她的脸上，她将手里拎着的包放在座椅上，选了一个靠边的位置坐了起来。这实在是身体的本能选择，靠边的位置能够方便离开。浴室正对着她的方向，她能够看到埃德蒙裸露的身体，这样的感觉实在是奇妙极了。  
她打开手机，玛修的讯息发来，着重表达了自己的关心。  
还有一些别人的讯息，她一条一条地看着，不厌其烦地回复着。

埃德蒙凑过来的时候，她其实吓了一跳。她本来他会一直洗下去的，洗到天荒地老，最好一洗直接到明天天亮。她也不会去催他，明天早上离开情趣酒店的时候，他们两个就是不相识的陌生人了。  
她甚至为自己没有和他交换名字的举动点了赞，实在是太有先见之明了。  
男性的身体还带着酒店沐浴露残余的味道，薄荷的味道，倒不让人反感。他平常可能会抽烟，在他的衣衫上还有一点烟草的味道，糅合到一起，并没有让她感到难受。她的手上还拿着手机，正在给好友回复消息。  
埃德蒙这样出来，是打断了她原先计划的。像是为了缓解此时的无言的尴尬一般，她拍了拍胸口，感叹道：“其实我觉得吧，电车play是不该洗澡的。”  
真是不合时宜的话，怪不得自罗曼过后，她的恋爱再难顺心如意。  
所幸这也不算是恋爱，面前的人只是她在前任婚礼后的一场艳遇，目的十分单纯。无论今天发生了什么，她都不打算和这个男人有任何的瓜葛了。她在电车的灯光下，望向对方琥珀一般的眼瞳，小心翼翼地窥探着。  
她的位置在电车厢的扶手旁，身体因为习惯，半靠在铁质的扶手上。埃德蒙的亲吻落在了她的耳后，缠绵的气息顺延着身体的血管向下，带着烟草与沐浴露交融的味道。她被这突如其来的亲吻惊呆了，一时间身体倾斜出去，一时有些失重。  
她手忙脚乱地抓住了抓住了身边的扶手，失重的身体靠了上去，手机却在慌乱中掉到了地上。幸好电车上铺有地毯，手机并没有摔坏，就是看到尚未熄灭的手机屏幕，她的心里莫名地生出几分不爽罢了。  
已经有很多年了，她已经有很多年没这样的失态过了。  
头发被撩到了脸颊旁，有点儿痒，她的所有神思都汇聚在了脸上，因此落在耳根处的亲吻感也就越发地明显了起来。她迷迷糊糊地想着，这可真是犯规啊，她现在的处境实在是太被动了。  
无用的废话成为了她唯一能够找回面子的方式，她咬着嘴唇，隔着空气说道：“诶，你让我先把手机捡回来嘛！”  
或许是她的话太过不合时宜，她觉得埃德蒙笑了笑，他因为忍笑发出的颤抖，通过亲吻传导到她的身上，她觉得身体似乎在水的包裹中，身体忍不住颤抖了起来。作为一个成熟的女性，她是不应该为了这点儿小事而羞恼的，但她还是有些不高兴，这样随随便便就炸毛的举动，上一次还在她愚蠢的JK时期。  
但现在的状况，并不是让她感慨自己重返年少的好时机。  
她的脸颊发烫，贴在冷冰冰的扶手上，有种奇异的感觉。埃德蒙的衣服上还有点儿烟草的味道，他脱下了外套，包裹在她的身体上，将她与外界隔绝开来。他的手指在风衣的遮掩下，顺着她上衣的下摆伸了进去，同身体亲密接触。  
春天的衣物并不算厚重，丝质的衬衣是赤裸的身体。埃德蒙的指尖有些粗糙，因为他衣衫上的烟草味道，让她突然生出了一种错觉——自己其实是一卷烟丝，正在等待被他卷起，然后点燃，吞吐在他的口腔中，隐晦而情色。  
咬着嘴唇，她不甘不愿地将目光挪移到不远处的手机屏幕上，亮着的手机屏幕显示着不知道是谁发来的讯息。  
她此时的不专心很快就被身后的人察觉到，他的指尖在她的胸前碾磨着，有些疼痛，紧接着便是微微发烫的酥麻。她抱着扶手的手指忍不住收拢起来，身体在痛苦与快慰之间挣扎着，被遮掩得严严实实的身体让她产生错觉，自己正身处在人头攒动的电车中。  
身体想要向前倾去，但随着埃德蒙的双手落到她腰腹部位置的时候，前倾的动作被他所制止，她在他的怀中柔顺得像是一只绵羊，难以反抗。完完全全地处在被动的状态，她的脑子有些发懵，几乎忘记自己现在所处的不过是情趣酒店的房间，而不是真正的电车中。  
车窗中倒映出她此时狼狈的脸来，她的刘海垂落下来，贴在发红的脸颊上。她在埃德蒙的怀抱中挣扎了一下，低声地说道：“你放开我。”  
刚刚浴室的灯还未关上，身后的男人处在一个奇异的位置上。她凝望着车窗的时候，只能看见狼狈的自己，以及一团暖黄的光，他在光的中央。在她衣衫中的手仍然在肆虐着，她的呼吸急促起来，裸露的腰部肌肤直接与车椅接触时，有点儿凉。  
她的上衣被卷到了胸口的位置，她垂下头，能够看到自己颤抖的乳房，就像是放在玻璃柜子中的草莓大福，等待着品尝。埃德蒙的发丝异常的柔软，还有微微的潮湿，他在贴近她的时候，她整个身体都颤抖了起来。  
她张了张嘴，发现自己此时已经失声。  
脸颊微微发红，她就像是被煮熟的虾，热得忍不住蜷缩起来。电车的车厢运动了一下，她不确定是不是埃德蒙的缘故，她自动向前倾去。她早已将全身的重量都寄托着钢管上，此时因为前倾的动作，身体无从着力，几乎要从椅子上栽了下去。  
就算是坐电车的时候，她都没有这么丢人过。  
她红着脸，猛地转过了身子，正对上埃德蒙的脸。他取下了帽子，微微卷曲的头发垂下来，嘴唇很薄，眼瞳是琥珀色的，依旧英俊地令她炫目。  
她愚蠢而肤浅，之前就因为亚瑟那张过于英俊的面孔，没能抵挡住诱惑。现在又因为埃德蒙这张脸，本来预计好的拒绝，到底还是没能说出口来。她神色复杂地看着埃德蒙，觉得自己要是说拒绝的话，实在是太恶劣的。  
对方将礼帽扣在她的头上，那帽子对比她的头围而言，有些大了。帽子盖在她的头上，她短时间地陷入了一片黑暗中，埃德蒙舔舐着她的嘴角。她像是坠入幻想乡中的爱丽丝，不断下坠的过程中，世界变得新奇了起来。  
突如其来的黑暗让她的感官变得格外敏锐，埃德蒙用牙齿轻轻地咬弄着她的下颌，她觉得自己的下颌处肌肤发红，迟钝的疼痛传到身体的四肢。她在黑暗中忍不住抽气，此时张开的嘴唇被男性轻轻地叼住，他就像是蛰伏的猎犬一样。  
她迷迷糊糊地想着，埃德蒙的口腔中并没有烟草的味道。  
包裹住身体的男式风衣，在此时桎梏住了她的身体。她向后仰了一点儿，他便靠过来一些，像是猫抓了老鼠，并不急着弄死老鼠，旨在玩弄至老鼠精疲力竭。她的身体就像是牵线木偶，被身后的男人牵引着。  
呼吸逐渐灼热起来，她迷迷糊糊地望向埃德蒙，才发现挡住她视线的帽子也滚落到了地上，同她的手机做了伴。她睁着微红的双眼，望向埃德蒙，感觉到自己的下身正在被一根手指侵入。  
她的裙子下摆不知道什么时候被撩到齐腰的位置，因为被风衣包裹着身体，所以从外部并不能看出来。包裹着大腿的长袜被褪下了大半，丝质的内裤被拨弄到一旁，属于陌生男性的手指有条不紊地探索着她的身体。  
头顶的灯光实在灼眼，她的眼角渗出生理性的泪水来。高加索男人高眉深目的轮廓，在水光的折射中柔和极了，他低下头来，亲吻着她裸露的背脊。她就像是被钉在纸板上的蝴蝶标本，被男人掌控在手心中，摆弄成振翅欲飞的模样。  
实际上她飞不起的，因为她在很久以前，就已经死去了。  
压抑在身体中的某种思念，在穿越了漫长的时间之后，终于喷发了出来。她一直是个感情迟钝的人，无论是在什么时候。罗曼死的时候，她其实没怎么哭泣，在多年后想起来的时候，总会生出一种“我怎么爱过这样一个人”的想法。她想，自己爱罗曼，也没有别人以为的那样深刻。  
和亚瑟分手的时候，她半夜躺在双人床上，旁边的枕头上还残有他惯常使用的须后水气息。她想要像平常那样入睡，但是躺在床上怎么都睡不着，只能在黑暗中睁着眼睛发呆。她想，自己应该是不爱他的。  
她伸手回抱着埃德蒙的身体，漂亮的肌肉下面隐含着身体的力量，也不知道他在顾虑些身体，他就像是一根绷紧的弦。她紧紧地拥抱着埃德蒙，似乎想要用自己的身体将这根弦软化。  
额头有汗水滴下来，她在埃德蒙的亲吻中，身体逐渐发热。皮鞋包裹中的脚趾微微蜷缩起来，她就像是刚刚泡了汤池回来一般，身体被熨帖得每一个毛孔都张开了。身体中探索的手指逐渐深入，她在深入的过程中不断地仰着头，就像是在追寻那头顶灼眼的白光，身体因为快感而呻吟起来。  
身上包裹着的风衣更加紧了，她和埃德蒙似乎借着这墨绿色的布料，紧密相连了起来。她的手指并没有什么力气地抓住了埃德蒙的胳膊，好让自己不至于从他身上脱落下去。身体被埃德蒙抱了起来，落下的时候，是充盈的快感。  
她的眼前发花，几乎生出错觉来。  
她突然想起了很多年前，也许不是很多年前，因为她和亚瑟并没有在一起很多年。只是已经成了记忆，所以就变得遥远起来。那个时候她和亚瑟听了一场音乐会，是某个丹麦的团队表演的《海的女儿》。他们出来的时候，亚瑟给她买了一支冰淇淋，但是脸上并没有多少微笑，他叹息一般地说道：“你为什么不肯承认，你爱的依旧是罗曼呢？”  
她记得自己反问了一句，亚瑟，你有没有吃过糖？  
有的时候，糖果并不一定是甜的，还有可能是酸的。打开了包装的话，就没有办法再装回去了，要不然吃到它，要不然就只能看着那不合心意的糖果坏掉了。她不愿意将自己的心意暴露在人前，正如她不愿剥下糖果的外衣一般。  
她是如此的固执，以致于多年以后，她才猛地发现，无论剥不剥开糖果外面漂亮的包装纸，它最后都会坏掉。带着无人品尝的遗憾，被人遗忘在角落里。  
然而时隔多年，她却再也没有那时的爱意，这才是最为可悲的。她珍视着自己的糖果，不愿意将它暴露在人前，任由糖果腐坏殆尽，这何尝不是另一种残忍呢？很多年前罗马尼凝望着她，那眼中有着动人的光，宛如她是他的世界；那目光穿越时间而来，便如此时的埃德蒙一般，他琥珀般的眼瞳中有灼灼火焰，仿佛要将她燃烧殆尽。  
她回应着埃德蒙的亲吻，郑重其事地说道：“我很喜欢你，我很爱你。”  
她的声音很轻，轻得好像能够穿越时间回到过去，回到她十六岁的时候，再见到那年的罗马尼和亚瑟，他们在尽头处对她微笑；也回到今时今日，回到她初见到埃德蒙•唐泰森的时候，她想自己那个时候的状态一定很糟糕，然而他却给了她一个友善的回应。  
时间倏然而过，又好似长久驻留，她的心意终于在多年以后得以表达，可惜表达的对象已经不再她的身边了。这时间似乎隔了太久了，不过这已经不重要了。人的感情并不是糖果，而是花朵，总有一天感情会开出蓬勃的花来，哪怕那个时候已经没有人能够来欣赏这美丽的花朵。  
尽管之前的藤丸立香已经明确地表现出对他的好感，但是在这次郑重的告白中，埃德蒙还是感受到了一些别的物质存在，就像流质一样的，难以把握。埃德蒙看向她，觉得她的脸上带着如释重负的味道。  
他沉默片刻，光影明暗在她的身上折现出来，于是他说道：“谢谢您的感情。”

从短期的炮友发展成长期的友人，这个过程实在是有些诡异，藤丸立香已经不想再回忆。  
她坐在餐厅的一角，一边进食，一边给爱德蒙回复着消息。那边的艾蕾不知道受了什么刺激，一直在那里重复道：“为什么会这样？明明是我先的啊！”  
玛修端着餐盘，闷闷不乐地说道：“前辈，您是谈恋爱了么？”  
她愣了一下，觉得自己的这个状态并不算是恋爱。虽然心里很想要给恋爱加上定义，但是这个问题实在是太过困难了，她回想着恋爱手册上的条条框框，进食的动作停顿了一些，万分纠结地说道：“也不算是谈恋爱了，只是交了一个新的朋友。”  
没有青春期的躁动不安，也没有多巴胺的过量分泌，她在看到爱德蒙的时候，平静得很。她偶尔还会生出一丝的错觉，他们已经相识多年，自然而然的熟悉，前方的道路上没有任何障碍。  
对于爱情的认知，她还停留在十六岁的夏日。  
阳光灼灼，她踢了一脚自动贩卖机，坏掉的自动贩卖机这才慢吞吞地吐出她购买的商品来。一点也不坦陈的模样，像极了她认识的那个人。她咕噜咕噜灌了大半瓶水下肚，然后用力地敲开了校医室的门，某个废材的校医看着她，不明所以。  
急于宣泄的情感，就像是盛夏雨后的花，一不留神便开满了整个庭院，在暴雨的打击中依然挺立着。然而记忆戛然而止，像是夕阳沉入地平线，所有的感情沉沦在黑暗中，再绚烂绽放的花朵也终究会枯萎。  
她的身体已经丧失了冲动的机能，她对玛修说道：“我的这个新朋友是个很好的人，你如果见了，一定会喜欢他的。”

年末的时候，埃德蒙突然对她说道：“我爱你，你信么？”  
日本的圣诞节布置得就像是情人节一样，街道两旁的情侣依偎着并行。北风吹得她头发有些乱，她将吹乱的头发拨开，看向埃德蒙。高大的法国男人脸上散过一丝不自然的拘谨，她冲着他摇了摇头。  
她呼出一口热气，说道：“以后可以相信了。”  
新晋歌姬尼禄的歌声响彻在街道，她的脸微微变色。埃德蒙观察着她的表情，有些不确信地问道：“怎么了，你不高兴么？”  
藤丸立香摇了摇头，说道：“哎呀，这可真是意外啊！”  
无论是这歌声，还是埃德蒙突如其来的告白。  
然后她突然笑出了声，她像是再也控制不住自己的情绪，站在街道上，路边的霓虹灯闪烁着，像是天空中的繁星。她踮起脚，将埃德蒙身上风衣的褶皱抚平，轻声说道：“我很喜欢你啊，我很想要嫁给你啊，埃德蒙•唐泰森！”  
他迟钝了半天，抿着嘴唇，郑重地说道：“谢谢。”  
—fin—


End file.
